Living In Your Letters
by Exes and Ohs. 2
Summary: Professor Binns assigns a project for history.The project?To write letters,as a diary,to someone.Hermione,Draco,and Ron choose Harry.Something happens..(you have to read it to understand..it's not bad!DM/HP Slash intended toward end)


**Author's Note:** I thought of this idea the other day when I was getting ready for school. They're "letters" from Ron, Hermione and Draco for a project. The idea is Prof. Binns gave them an assignment to do over the length of 5 months. They chose someone to write letters to occasionally, just talking about what's going on, how they feel, etc. They lock up the letters, and in thirty years, the letters are sent out to whomever the letters were addressed. 

**Warning:** Slightly vulgar language. Some intended slash from Draco, but not enough to make you say..ewww..I think. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot for this story. I'm not even sure if this idea has been done before. The title "Living In Your Letters" is by Chris Ender Carrabba from Dashboard Confessional/Further Seems Forever (for a short time he was, anyway). There is no book called Living In Your Letters, and if there is, it isn't by Ender Carrabba. Just FYI =) 

Enjoi! 

_Don't forget to visit http://Lunatic02.ohgo.com/_

----------*----------

_November 4, 1997_

Dear Harry-

Hey, mate. What's going on? It feels weird to be writing you a letter while you're sitting six feet away from me. As you probably know (or, if you're reading this and you're 39 and can't remember anything from school), Professor Binns assigned us this "project", to give us a "hands on experience" with history. Hell, _he's_ history. I think this idea sucks. Whatever I wanted to tell you in a letter, I'd sure as hell be able to tell you in person. So, I'm going to end this pitiful letter. Bye mate.

_Ron_   
  
  
  


_November 4, 1997_

_Harry-_

I love this assignment! I love how he wanted us to choose a person to write to and everything! Professor Binns made a good choice (for once! Ha!) of giving us a project, instead of lecturing us as always. I know, I'd never be able to say that in person. I wonder who else is writing to you? I bet Ron is, and probably Ginny. I'd be willing to bet thirty other kids are, too. Too bad Professor Binns wanted us to keep quiet about who we're writing to. I'm surprised Ron hasn't told you. Well, I have to finish my Arithmancy homework. Bye!

_Hermione_

  
  
  
  


_4th November 97_

Shut the hell up. If you're laughing, which I'm willing to bet you are, I hate you even more. Before you go to write me an owl (you're probably 54 right now, huh? Idiot, Potter), I want you to know something. I didn't want to write to Crabbe or Goyle, and no way in hell I'm writing Pansy Parkinson. I chose you because you'll probably never even read this, and I'll never give it to you even if you do live. Prof. Binns wants us to give the letters to Dumbledore, where they'll be put in a box and sealed for what, thirty years or something? Stupid, if you ask me. I don't want you to know anything about my life, nor do I care much about yours. I'm only writing you because out of the idiots I know, you're the only reasonable reader.

_Draco Malfoy_

  
  
  
  
  


_November 20, 1997_

Harry, I hate you.

_Ron_

  
  
  
  
  


_November 21, 1997_

_Harry-_

You and Ron are both insufferable gits. No, just Ron is, but I'm angry that you're acting the way you are. What's _wrong_ with you, Harry? Ron deserves to be angry, but obviously something is wrong with you, and you won't tell me! You didn't have to punch Ron. He didn't have to punch you. You knew that's how he'd react if you hit him. Why?

  
I'm mad at you, now. You refuse to talk to me. Something is wrong with you, and everyone is noticing it. Are you my best friend, Harry? Are you?

_Hermione_

  
  
  
  
  


_24th November 97_

I saw you hit Weasel the other day. Took you long enough to do it, too, Potter. What happened, anyway? You're lookin pissed off all the sudden, too. Mad at the world, eh, Potty? 

I have to tell you something. In my last letter, I told you you'd probably never read this. I hope you do, kind of. I know what's going on behind You-Know-Who's lines. I know his plans, sort of. Er, uh, watch your back, Potter. I do want you to live long enough to read these.

_D.M._   
  
  
  
  


_December 7, 1997_

SHIT HARRY! Bloody hell, I'm _SORRY_, okay? Why? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!? 

_Ron, **your best friend**_

_December 8, 1997_

_Harry-_

Do you know what I just did? Huh?! Do you?! I had to tell your Godfather that you tried to kill yourself. You really are insufferable, Harry. I don't know why you did it, and I do love you, but you're hurting me. Ron is so sorry he ever hit you, and he didn't mean it when he told you to go away. He didn't mean it. He was mad, Harry, and you know that! Oh, God..please don't die..please..

_Hermione_   
  
  
  
  


_10 December 1997_

Everyone knows you tried to kill yourself, Potter. I'm sure whoever is writing you letters (probably the whole school) is asking you why you did it. Well you know what I'm going to say, instead of ask? Fuck you. I thought you were stronger than that. I guess not. Maybe I shouldn't have thought of you as someone better than everyone else. Go to hell.

D.M.

  
  
  
  
  


_December 18, 1997_

Harry, I'm going home. You're doing better, and obviously you aren't in the right mind to be having company, or me around. I'll see you after Christmas break. Maybe you'll be doing better. I hope. 

_Ron_   
  
  
  
  


_December 20, 1997_

_Harry-_

I just read a great book. It's called _Living In Your Letters_ by Ender Carrabba. It's about a girl who loves a boy, and writes to him everyday, expressing her love through the letters. It's like a diary for her. In the end, she dies, and he receives the letters. He feels bad about never noticing her.

Anyway, Dumbledore said you told him what was wrong, and that everything will be fine. I hope he's right. You're my best friend(and Ron's, too!) and we don't want anything to happen to you. I love you.

_Hermione_   
  
  
  
  


_1st January 1998_

I heard something from father a moment ago. He said that there's a plan to kill you. He didn't tell me the plan. I hope it screws up like it has the past few times. You shouldn't face anyone with a higher magical ability than yourself when you're in such a position. Man, that sounds bad, especially after that last letter I wrote.

Potter, do you know why I've never liked you? At first, as a younger kid, I didn't want to be considered unpopular because you were there. But now, it's because..

..I like you.

DM

  
  
  
  
  


_January 15, 1998_

Harry, I can't believe you. You..you piss me off. First, you got so depressed you tried to kill yourself a month ago, and you refused to speak to anyone except Dumbledore and _Snape_ about what was going on. And then..then, this. This..I can't write. The hell with you.

Ron

  
  
  
  
  


_January 19, 1998_

_Harry-_

Ron's really worried. What did you tell him? I think I'll give you this letter, because you need to read this before something happens.

You look like death. You haven't eaten in so long, Harry. You go places during classes. You walked out of Potions today after insulting Professor Snape. Something's wrong, and if I don't find out soon, I'm going to force you to tell me. I don't know how yet, but I will.

Love,

_Hermione_   
  
  
  
  


_29th Jaunary 1998_

I like you. I _love_ you, Potter. Dammit to hell, I **LOVE** you. And now..now you're gone. Snape told me-told us, the Slytherins-that you went away, possibly for good. I know where you went. We all know. You went to fight _him_. You got threats, and dreams, and then you tried to kill yourself because he was in your head. Did he make you to do it?

Shit, Potter, please be okay. I've always avoided a real conversation with you. I mean, hell, what would've been the point of confronting you? I thought I had forever to speak with you. And now..now..you're gone.

Be okay. If not for me, or for your fans, do it for Weasel and Granger. Granger was crying today, Potter. You made her cry when we were all told in the Great Hall that you were gone. Professor Lupin was there. The look on his face scared us, though I won't admit it outright. He doesn't want to lose you. Weasley was screaming at McGonagall. _Screaming_ at her. And she cried instead of taking points. 

Come back alive.

Draco.

  
  
  
  
  


_February 10, 1998_

If you ever read this, Harry, I want you to know that you were my best friend. Always and forever, Harry.

_Just_ Harry.

Ron

  
  
  
  
  


_14 February 1998_

We can't find you. We don't know if you're alive. Voldemort's dead. We found his body. He's gone. You did it.

Where are you? Are you hiding from us? I hope not, because everyone seems to need you more than I do. I haven't lost it yet. Everyone is crying. Even Dumbledore is losing his mind, trying to stay calm and collected around everyone.

Weasley disappeared yesterday. Nobody knows where he went. His sister thinks he killed himself because you went missing. If that's the case, I hope you're with him and happy, because I sure as hell can't imagine you right now. A Hogwarts dropout.

Look. I know you'll never get these letters, and I'm okay with that right now. But..be careful, if you're still out there. No matter what, you're still Harry Potter, and we still care about you.

Draco.

  
  
  
  
  


Draco stared down at the thick envelope clutched in his fist, then up at the solid oak coffin. Sirius Black was standing beside it, with his hand touching the polished wax gently. A single tear fell from his eye. 

Turning his head, Draco focussed on Hermione, who was sitting, staring at the ground. Nobody was around her, and she, too, was clutching an envelope. Gritting his teeth, Draco began walking through the throng of people toward her. 

"Granger?" He asked, kneeling next to her chair. It didn't seem right to stand beside her and glare down at her. You have to be eye level to do that. 

She looked up at him slowly. Her eyes were dry, and she didn't look like she'd been crying at all. "Hello, Draco. Come to boast?" 

Ignoring the fact she'd called him by his first name, Draco handed her the envelope. "I don't feel like boasting about this, Granger. I want you to have those. It's been four months since I wrote him, and I don't think I can write anymore." 

Hermione stared at Draco for a minute before setting the envelope down in her lap. Her eyes turned to the coffin. "Harry's body hasn't been found. The Ministry gave up on finding him. They think he was blown up when Voldemort died." 

"I know," Draco stood up straight. Hermione didn't look at him, but kept talking. 

"You saw him before he left. He was really depressed. I think he's alive, Draco." 

"I do too," Draco said, though he knew it was a lie. He couldn't be alive still, after four months. 

Nothing else was said between the two. 

The crowd was thinning out. Draco shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the remaining people. Snape was standing beside Dumbledore, his face blank. Sirius, who had been acquitted of all charges, was hugging Lupin. Slowly, Draco began to turn toward the church to go home. 

Harry Potter was not dead, nor was he forgotten. He was lost, and hopefully, someday, he'd return home. 

-------------------------------

Sequel? Prequel? Novel-length story? What should I do with this? Nothing? Give me some reviews and ideas! 

Love,

PatheticInvader 


End file.
